There is well known a vehicular power transmitting system provided with an electric differential portion having a differential mechanism a differential state of which is controlled by controlling an operating state of a differential electric motor connected to the differential mechanism, a vehicle drive electric motor operatively connected to a power transmitting path between the electric differential portion and drive wheels, and a transmission portion constituting a part of the power transmitting path. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a vehicular power transmitting system. This power transmitting system is provided with a an electric differential portion having a planetary gear set, a first electric motor (differential electric motor) connected to a sun gear of the planetary gear set, and a second electric motor (vehicle drive electric motor) connected to a ring gear of the planetary gear set, and a step-variable automatic transmission portion which is connected to an output side (ring gear) of the electric differential portion and which is shifted by simultaneous engaging and releasing actions of coupling devices. The power transmitting system is configured such that a differential state between a speed of an input rotary motion transmitted from an engine through a carrier of the planetary gear set and a speed of an output rotary motion of an output member in the form of the ring gear is controlled by controlling the operating state of the first electric motor. A shifting control apparatus for this vehicular power transmitting system has reference vehicle speeds stored in a memory, at which a drive force of the vehicle in a coasting state (during costing of the vehicle with an accelerator pedal held in an off state) is substantially zero, that is, at which a deceleration value of the vehicle is substantially zero, so that coasting shift-down operations of the step-variable automatic transmission portion are performed when an actual value of the vehicle speed becomes equal to the respective reference vehicle speeds. This manner of coasting shift-down operations prevents interruption of deceleration of the vehicle.